


From Tomahna 2:  night anger

by CactusWren



Series: From Tomahna [1]
Category: Myst Series
Genre: Vers libre, argument, structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusWren/pseuds/CactusWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set not long before <i>Myst IV:  Revelation</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Tomahna 2:  night anger

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my "From" series (From K'veer, From Tomahna). The others are at my ff.n account, but I couldn't format this one properly

 

 

 

“You aren’t listening,”

I want to shout.

 

“You don’t understand,”

I want to cry.

 

“If you’d been to the Ages –

to Channelwood, to Stoneship!

If you’d seen what they’d done!”

 

“If you’d felt them move –

the twitching, the kick!

If you’d borne them in your body!”

 

“They are not sane!”

 

“They are our children!”

 

“Can you not realize?”

 

“Can you not forgive?”

 

But instead

I turn to our shared bed

and lie down,

 

But instead

I turn to our shared bed

and lie down,

 

in silence.

 

in silence.

 

My body is as straight and still

as yours is,

straight and unmoving

at the edge of the bed.

 

My body is as straight and still

as yours is,

straight and unmoving

at the edge of the bed.

 

You turn out the light.

The room fills with darkness,

and our silence

pounds at the walls.

 

I turn out the light.

The room fills with darkness,

and our silence

pounds at the walls.

 

I feel my hands twitching with tension.

 

I feel tears starting in my eyes.

 

_Can’t you understand?_

 

We lie, untouching,

silent in the darkness.

Do you fall asleep before I do?

 

We lie, untouching,

pretending sleep.

Which of us does sleep come to first?

 

 

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

 

 

I wake before dawn,

with the scent of your hair filling my senses.

 

Your body is warm

and your thigh curves over mine.

 

Your arms are around me,

and I am holding you,

clinging to your strong shoulders

as one drowning might cling to

something that might keep him afloat,

or as one at a cliff’s edge

might cling to a rescuer’s hand.

 

You move against me,

and I feel your quiet chuckle.

“Even when we disagree,” you murmur,

“we may as well not quarrel.

There’s no point to it.”

 

And I know you’re right.

Because every time we go to sleep

at the edges of the bed,

untouching,

sullenly clutching our anger to us

as if it were a comfort,

 

sometime

in the night

we always lose it,

and wake

wrapped around

each other.

 

 

 

 


End file.
